<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374285">Secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Stanley Uris, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley Uris babysits his neighbors kid. <br/>Or we need more pedo Stan content.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Denbrough/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/billscumsock/gifts">billscumsock</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thirty-Five year old Stanley Uris was, if you asked anyone that knew him a nice and friendly person always willing to help anyone who needed it. However he had a secret one that would ruin him if anyone found out, aside from a select few maybe. That was that he loved young boys and girls, especially fucking them. So when the opportunity arose to babysit for his neighbors six year old kid, Georgie, how could he say no? Even if he hadn’t seen the boy a lot he was definitely cute, and since his parents and older brother (who, wouldn’t be too bad to get with either) would be gone for the weekend it was the perfect opportunity to get the young boy hooked on his cock. </p><p>As soon as his parents led the boy to Stan’s house he opened the door to let them in, make sure he understood the rules, which he somewhat listened to. He was more focused on taking in Georgie as it was the usual for babysitting, make sure he was in bed at a certain time, no dessert without eating all of his veggies, etc. Georgie looked way better than he thought he could, his ass was the thickest he had ever seen on a kid, even bigger than some adults he’d seen, same with his curves. Georgie hugged his parents and brother bye before the left to, well Stan didn’t know, nor did he particularly care either. Since it was already late Stan led the young boy to the guest room, tucking him in for the night deciding the fun could start tomorrow after breakfast. Stan skipped his usual masturbation, wanting to fill up Georgie as much as possible tomorrow. </p><p>Stan woke up at seven AM sharp, heading down to the kitchen to prepare pancakes. It was tempting to jerk off and cum into the batter, but decided against it. For now at least. Once they were ready he got Georgie up and the boy still looked cute as ever. </p><p>“You already made breakfast?” Georgie asked, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Yep, pancakes. I asked your parents what you liked” Stan replied, smiling down at Georgie, leading him to the dining room. </p><p>Georgie quickly put the syrup on his pancakes, smothering them in it before quickly beginning to eat them. Stan ate a bit more slowly than Georgie did, mostly content on just watching Georgie’s perfect lips get sticky with from the amount of syrup he put on his pancakes. Once they were done eating (and Stan wiped Georgie’s lips with a washcloth) they went to his living room, which had a big TV, bigger than any in Georgie’s house. The young boy stared in aw at the size of it. </p><p>“So, what do you want to watch?” </p><p>“Hmmm… as long as it’s a cartoon I don’t mind really” </p><p>So Stan put on Scooby-Doo, just out of nostalgia really since he watched it when he was a kid. He had Georgie sit on his lap since he only had one chair in the living room at the moment (he always did, whenever he was going to babysit someone, have the kid sit on his lap). He quickly got hard from having the thick kid sitting on his lap, he also purposefully did not have any underwear on, making it easier for the boy to smell his musky scent. Georgie soon felt something poking at his ass and a strange but intoxicating scent hit his nose, he shivered slightly, leaning against Stan unknowingly getting more of his scent into him. Stan smiled as Georgie leaned into him, slightly grinding his hips up into Georgie’s ass. </p><p>“S-Stan? What is this smell?” Georgie asked curiously, it was a nice smell to him just… weird. </p><p>“Just me” Stan replied, ruffling Georgie’s blond hair. <br/>“Smells nice…” Georgie said. </p><p>“Want to get to smell it better?” Stan asked, and Georgie enthusiastically nodded yes. </p><p>Stan put Georgie on the floor in front of them before pulling down his pants and grabbing Georgie’s head and forcing his nose against his heavy and musky balls, moaning as he did so. Georgie immediately inhaled and got hit with that scent, sighing as he did so, it was just so amazing to the young boy. Georgie continued inhaling the musky scent from Stan’s cock and balls rubbing his face against it, all he could think about was getting more of the scent. </p><p>“You really like my scent, don’t you Georgie?”</p><p>Georgie nodded against Stan’s balls, before licking against them curiously causing Stan to moan. He grabbed Georgie’s hair, pulling Georgie up to the head of his eight inch cock, which was leaking pre.</p><p>“Come on, open your mouth slut” Stan said roughly.</p><p>Georgie high on Stan’s musky scent followed the orders given to him. He quickly found his mouth invaded by Stan’s cock as he pushed it all the way down his throat, Georgie’s head all the way to the base of Stan. Georgie was surprised at Stan’s actions, though now with the added taste of the pre-cum he could barely think, he was losing his mind to the scent and taste of Stan. Stan loved seeing Georgie’s perfect lips wrapped around his cock as he started moving him up and down on his cock. After a few minutes Stan pulled Georgie off of his cock with a pop, leaving the boy to just stare mindlessly up at him.</p><p>“Guess you really like cock don’t you? Got you all mindless already…” Stan laughed slightly as he said that. “Come on, why don’t you say it?”</p><p>“I… I love cock” Georgie said, inhaling deeply after, getting more of Stan’s scent into his body. </p><p>After Georgie said that, Stan picked up the small boy and carried him to his bedroom. He then bent his legs back so they were close to Georgie’s face before pushing his tongue into Georgie’s sweet asshole. Georgie gasped at the feeling, but couldn’t do much else, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Stan was… amazing, his scent still had a strong grip on his mind, along with hidden desires he didn’t know he had. Stan loved how Georgie’s ass tasted, it was the best he ever had tasted. He guessed everything about the boy was perfect. Georgie started moaning as Stan slipped a finger inside his ass along with his tongue.</p><p>“Stan… isn’t this dirty?” Georgie asked, even though he already has sucked on what he pees out of. </p><p>Instead of responding he continued eating Georgie out, causing the young boy to continue moaning as his little cock got hard from the attention his ass was receiving. Using his other hand Stan twisted and played with one of Georgie’s pink nipples. By this point Georgie couldn’t say anything just moans coming out of his mouth, which Stan loved hearing. </p><p>Once Stan pulled his face away he sat on his bed, pulling Georgie into his lap and thrusted his cock all the way into Georgie’s tight asshole. He looked down at the boys stomach and smiled as he saw a slight bulge from how big he was and how small Georgie was. </p><p>“Stan! Feels… good… why does it feel good?!” Georgie moaned and screamed, it still hurt some but the pleasure was amazing.</p><p>“Because you’re a slut, you were born to serve men like me. It’s evident from just how my smell made you.” Stan replied, giving a few small thrusts in and out of Georgie.</p><p>“I...I’m a slut?” Georgie asked, leaning his head back against Stan.</p><p>“Yeah, made for this” Stan said, as he started going faster in and out of Georgie’s thick ass, bouncing the boy in his lap.</p><p>Georgie couldn’t respond his mind empty from the smell of Stan and the pleasure of Stan’s massive cock pounding into his ass. His mouth let out a constant stream of moans. All Georgie could think about was Stan’s cock, when he closed his eyes from pleasure all he could see was his cock and balls, he could smell Stan’s scent as he sweated from the pounding he was giving the boy, surely with this he was what Stan said he was, a slut. Georgie moaned even louder, than before as he shook in a mind blowing dry orgasm, ass tightening around Stan’s cock at the same time. </p><p>“I’M A SLUT! I’M HUNGRY FOR MAN COCK!” Georgie yelled soon after his orgasm, just saying it felt freeing somehow, as Stan heard those words he came into Georgie’s ass, his white cum shooting into Georgie’s ass. </p><p>As soon as Stan pulled out, Georgie turned around and began sucking on his cock, cleaning it of his cum. It didn’t take long after for Stan to cum, painting Georgie’s face with his cum. Stan continued fucking Georgie’s brain out for the rest of the day, even past his bedtime until they  both passed out on his bed, Stan promising more fun tomorrow if he promised to keep this a secret for now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>